The invention relates to an airbag module.
Airbag modules with a gas generator, an airbag and a diffuser are known. A passenger airbag is known from EP 1 625 982 A1 in which a component system of an airbag comprising the diffuser, the gas generator and a shell-like airbag retaining member is provided which is arranged between the airbag housing and the gas generator and which is at least partially wrapped by the lower section of the self supporting airbag. The diffuser has four pins via which all of the said components are fixed in the airbag housing. This arrangement has the advantage that the components can be pre-assembled before they are assembled into an airbag housing and that this pre-assembled module is suitable for different airbag housings. The disadvantage is that multiple components are required for fixing the gas generator and the airbag in the airbag housing. Furthermore, a considerable installation space is required.
A tubular diffuser is known from the EP 1 331 141 A2 into which a tubular gas generator can be inserted and fixed. The diffuser has a support for fixing the gas generator in the centre region and two knobs which are provided in an angular distance to each other and are designated for support against which the gas generator fits. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the diffuser has to have on the ends thereof additional elements for axial securing the gas generator and for sealing.